


Happy Birthday Tim

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: A few little gifts you gave Tim for his birthday.





	Happy Birthday Tim

Picking up the tray, you made your way back upstairs and into the bedroom. Since today was Tim's birthday, you had decided to bring him breakfast in bed. You'd crept out of the room and left him asleep, going downstairs to fix waffles with a selection of toppings and a pot of coffee. You found a small vase under the sink and filled it with peonies, which you had picked from the garden, and sat it on the tray too. 

Backing in through the door, you saw that Tim was still sleeping. You sat the tray on the nightstand before perching on the edge of the bed and gazing at his beautiful face. He looked so peaceful, and years younger without all the stresses of the day etched upon it. You listened to his breathing for a few moments, your hand gently cupping his cheek. 

As you sat staring at him, you felt your eyes fill with tears and a lump formed in your throat, such was your love for him. You adored Tim and you would do anything for him. He was your world and all you wanted was to make him happy. He deserved every happiness and more. He was so pure of heart, the light of your life. 

Rubbing your thumb across his cheekbone made him snuffle and you froze, not wanting to disturb him. However, breakfast was ready. Smiling, you slowly leaned over him and pressed your lips to his for a few seconds, before drawing back. 

When you leaned in again, Tim began to stir. Before you had the chance to pull away, he put a hand on the nape of your neck to keep you in place as he opened his mouth to yours, allowing his velvet tongue to languorously sweep against your own, a tiny moan escaping your mouth as a pleasant tingle spread through your body. 

Drawing back for breath, you opened your eyes to see Tim smiling, his green eyes bright despite still being sleep-heavy. You grinned as he smoothed your hair away from your face with a soft hand. 

“Good morning darling,”

Tim said, by way of a greeting.

“Good morning, Tim honey. Happy birthday,”

You replied, pecking him on those irresistible lips,

“I've made you breakfast,”

You told him. He smiled fondly at you, your heart melting at the sight of him. 

You helped Tim to sit up before placing the tray on his lap. Seeing the vase, Tim smiled again.

“Peonies,”

He said quietly,

“My favourite…”

“I know,”

You replied softly, meeting his gaze. You shared a smile before Tim picked up his cutlery and added some sliced strawberries on top of his waffles before drizzling over some honey. You poured two cups of coffee and added milk and sugar, wrapping your hands around your mug as you sipped slowly, the caffeine beginning to wake you up. 

As Tim ate, you drank your coffee and Tim asked why you weren't having any.

“I had a quick bite in the kitchen,”

You told him. He nodded. 

“Here, have some of this,”

He said as he speared with his fork a chunk of waffle with a strawberry slice and held it up to your mouth. You slid your lips over the fork as Tim pulled it back and the sweet strawberry hit your tongue first, followed by the hot cinnamon taste of the waffle. It was delicious even if you did say so yourself. You shared another smile and Tim continued eating until his plate was empty. 

Setting down his cutlery, he picked up his mig and drank the last of his coffee. You sat yours on the tray too and moved it back to the nightstand. Tim pulled you towards him, your hands held in his. 

“That was a lovely way to start my day,”

He said quietly,

“Thank you darling. I love you,”

“I love you too,”

You replied, swooning slightly as Tim raised your hand to his mouth and kissed your knuckles tenderly. A smile crept across your face, his eyes never leaving yours. Leaning towards Tim, you kissed him softly before saying,

“Do you want your gift now?”

“Yes please,”

Tim grinned, his beautiful smile lighting up his whole face. 

You opened the drawer of the nightstand and brought out a white envelope containing Tim's card and a small box tied with a ribbon. Handing him both, Tim thanked you. 

First he opened his card, taking time to read the verse inside. He sat it up on the nightstand before pecking your lips. Then he turned his attention to the little black box. You watched expectantly, hoping that Tim would love what you'd chosen.

Tim pulled the ribbon free and lifted the lid of the box. What he saw inside took his breath away and you smiled. Carefully pulling it free of its case, Tim held up the gold pocket watch, marvelling at its beauty. The chain to which it was attached glinted in the morning sun filtering through the window, chinks of light shimmering on the ceiling as Tim turned the watch over in his palm. He raised it closer to his face to read the inscription:

My darling Tim,

My heart is yours until the end of time. All my love,

Amanda xxx

You could see Tim's eyes become glassy with tears as he met your gaze. 

“Thank you,”

He whispered, his voice close to breaking,

“This is just beautiful, darling. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

He leaned in and kissed you gently, caressing your cheek with the pad of his thumb. He laid his forehead against yours and sighed contentedly. 

“I love you,”

He said softly, resting back against the pillows and sorting the watch back into its little box which he placed on the nightstand. Tim held his arms out, telling you to come sit in his lap. 

You straddled his hips, loosely wrapping your arms around his shoulders as he rested his hands on your hips. 

“So, what do you want to do today?”

You asked Tim. He thought for a few moments before replying,

“Why don't we drive down to Santa Monica Pier? We can have a wander around and just soak up the atmosphere.”

“Sounds like a plan,”

You grinned.

“Then on the way home, we can find somewhere to have dinner,”

Tim suggested. You nodded, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. You slid a hand up into his soft hair as you deepened the kiss, angling your head slightly. 

Tim's lips were soft and warm and so gentle, you couldn't contain a soft moan from escaping your throat as Tim's hands slid down from your hips to cup your ass, pulling you towards him. You gasped into his mouth as you felt his morning glory between your legs, making your panties begin to dampen.

You circled your hips and Tim's hands gripped your ass tight as a groan fell from his kiss-swollen lips. His eyelids fluttered shut as he breathed heavily, his head falling back against the pillows. Your mouth watered as you looked at the expanse of skin on Tim's neck, watching as his pulse jumped. You leaned in and left a trail of searing kisses leading from just below his ear down to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, pausing to suck on the sensitive skin there, before soothing the patch with your tongue. Tim's hands tightened their grip on your ass again as he exhaled heavily. 

Trailing your tongue back up the column of Tim's throat, you kissed along his jaw claiming his lips again, the soft down of his beard making you shiver with excitement. Tim's cock was now pressing insistently against the damp crotch of your panties and your pussy was aching for him. You ground your hips to his, making you both groan with need.

“Babygirl, please,”

Tim said in a low voice, deepened and laced with desire,

“I need you,”

He pleaded and you had no wish to tease him any further. Climbing off his lap, you slid off your panties and turned down the sheet which covered Tim. Kneeling up with him between your thighs, you steadied yourself with one hand on his shoulder, your other reaching back to position him at your entrance. The press of his cock head against your wet folds made you bite your lip, your eyes rolling back as you slowly sat down until Tim's hard cock filled you to bursting, making your breath stutter. 

Leaning on Tim's shoulders, you rolled your hips gently, revelling the feeling of him reaching deep inside you. Tim began to groan as he felt how snug your pussy was as it wrapped around him, his world narrowing to you above him. You fell into a rhythm, the slippery slide of his cock as it stroked your walls making your breaths transition into pants of pleasure.

Tim's moans of satisfaction were music to your ears. He slid his hand up under your top to grasp your breasts firmly, your nipples pebbling almost instantly under his skilled thumbs. The miniscule tightness of the skin as they hardened set a jolt of heat to your pussy, fuelling your desire. 

You quickened your hips a little as you needed more. Tim's hands left your breasts and slid along your thighs before resting on your hips again, guiding you onto his large cock. His breathing became shallow and harsh as he groaned increasingly louder, his mouth holding your attention. Leaning over him, you captured his lips in a messy, breathy kiss and Tim's hands slid up under the back of your top, pulling you closer to him. Pressed against his chest, the material of your top scratched your sensitive nipples, making you groan as your pussy throbbed for release. 

You sat up straight again and Tim laced his fingers with your own as you began to grind hard on Tim's crotch, crying out as he hit your g spot. You gripped his hands tight as you lost control of your hips, your desire consuming you completely. Your gasps of pleasure got louder as you got nearer and Tim's forceful lift of his hips as he came inside you with a deep groan tipped you over the edge, your head falling back as your groan of pleasure rent the air. You rode yourself through it, the gentle movement more than enough to allow Tim to empty himself completely. 

Focusing on Tim as you tried to breathe deeply, you thought he never looked so beautiful as he did when he was still glowing with pleasure. His cheeks were flushed pink, his dark curls mussed up, a stray one sticking to his forehead which was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his luscious lips glistening as he swiped his tongue across them. 

Using your still clasped hands, Tim drew you to him and kissed you soundly, a whimper escaping his mouth. 

“Darling, I love you,”

He purred in that unctuous voice, making you shiver with pleasure. 

“I love you too, Tim,”

You replied smiling against his lips as you kissed him once more. 

“Now, we should get up and get showered,”

You told him, as you slid off his lap, your mouth opening in a silent groan as Tim slipped out of you. Your momentary pause was enough time for Tim to roll you over onto your back, covering you with his chest. He grinned at his tiny victory before teasing,

“I have one more thing I'd like to do before we shower. It is my birthday after all…”

And without missing a beat, he swooped down on you, his marauding lips wreaking another assault on your hypersensitive skin.

**Author's Note:**

> With Tim's 73rd birthday being tomorrow, it made me think of how I'd like to help him celebrate. Happy birthday to the most wonderful man I've ever had the good fortune to meet.


End file.
